Tekken
by Wkoa
Summary: Story of the first tournament...with Anna,Armor king,Heihachi,Jack,Kazuya,King,Kuma,Kunimitsu,Law,Lee,Michelle,Nina,Paul,Prototype Jack,Wang,Yoshimitsu
1. Others

Michelle's story

Michelle was born of a Native American woman and a Hong Kong man. Her father was sent by Heihachi Mishima to find an ancient treasure on Native American lands.

On her 18th birthday, Michelle heard from her mother that her father had been killed by Heihachi's men. She entered the King of Iron Fist Tournament to take revenge on "Mishima."

Wang's story

Wang Jinrei is a brave old man who has a kind heart. Wang continued to remain generous and kind while living as a recluse in the Mishima gardens. Wang was a close friend of Heihachi Mishima's father, Jinpanchi Mishima. After Jinpachi's death, he put his faith in Heihachi. However, Wang does not know of Heihachi's actions.

Kuma's story

Kuma is Heihachi Mishima's pet and bodyguard. Kuma was trained in the arts of Kuma Shinken by Heihachi. Generally speaking, bears are cruel animals, and Kuma is the worst of the lot. What makes Kuma even more terrible is the fact that his favourite food is human flesh.

Ganryu's story

Ganryu is a world famous sumo wrestler who aims to become Yokozuna and own his own wrestling ring. 


	2. Robots

Jack's story

Jack is an android. A killing machine who only knows one thing, "Don't stop until all your enemies are gone." Made by the Soviets prior to the great disarmament, he was thought to be destroyed in the early 90's along with the nuclear warheads. Protected by a madman whose goal is to turn Russia back into a Communist power, Jack can be very difficult to stop. If he wins, international sparks will fly.

Protype's Jack story

The prototype for Jack was developed by Russians. Since it was just a step in the production, the skin was removed from the mech. Prototype Jack was built only for power, so his power capacity far surpasses that of the completed Jack. Heihachi Mishima has entered him into the contest in order to face him against Jack.


	3. Sisters

Nina

Nina acquired her unusual combination of skills from her parents. Her father, once an assassin for the IRA, left Ireland to escape his past. His marriage to a British Aikido champion created a bloodline that would spawn a child with incredible talent and a killer instinct. Nina was kidnapped by an underground force and drugged into believing that the Rave War sponsor Heihachi Mishima must be assassinated.

Anna

Anna is the younger sister of Nina Williams. Anna learned her Aikido techniques from her mother, a female national Aikido champion. Her father, Richard Williams, taught Nina assassination techniques, but he has neglected Anna for years and never taught her assassination techniques.

It seems as if Anna entered the first tournament to get back at her sister.


	4. Manji Clan

Yoshimitsu

Yoshimitsu is an assumed name which is given to all the leaders of the Manji Clan. The blade wielded by Yoshimitsu is also called "Yoshimitsu", presumably because it holds the spirits of all the former leaders.

Yoshimitsu is the head of the Manji Party, he enters the 1st Tournament to rob Ganryu's money and return it to the poor.

Yoshimitsu used to be one of his fans, until his addicting gambling habit.

Kunimitsu

Kunimitsu was a member of the Manji Clan. But when she stole for her own self-interest, she was expelled by the leader, Yoshimitsu. Even after that, she continued to steal without reforming. Her reason for entering the tournament is to plunder the treasure that Heihachi Mishima stole from the Native Americans under the employment of Kazuya Mishima.


	5. Wrestlers

King

King is a famous wrestler from Mexico. King used to be a ruthless street brawler with no care in the world except fighting. In one of King's fights, King was grievously wounded and collapsed in front of a monastery. The Marquez priests saved him from death. After recovering, King realized how wrong he was, and he wanted to start a new life. It was then that he became a Catholic priest and renounced his old fighting ways. He then became a man with a mission: to build an orphanage so that street children will have a home to go to and not end up like what he used to be. Needing finances for the building of the orphanage, King discovers The King of Iron Fist Tournament. Against the monastery's order not to join, King enters the tournament. He did receive the money, but with a heavy price: he was excommunicated from his order.

Armor King

Armor King has traveled from one wrestling ring to another in search of a worthy opponent. He met his match in a Mexican village. They became bitter rivals for many years to come. Years ago, during a match, King made a mistake and smashed one of Armor King's eyes. Afterward, King bathed in the spotlight of the Pro Wrestling World while Armor King went down the opposite road.


	6. Friends

Paul

He is a hot blooded American hand-to-hand fighter who likes training and knows martial arts. He previously fought Kazuya to a draw and unilaterally considers him to be his rival. He considers his true self to be there all the more when he is fighting and he is taking part in this tournament to look for stronger opponents.

Law

Marshall Law is a martial arts master who, while his dream is to open his own dojo, works in a Chinese Restaurant in San Francisco's is taking part in this tournament to open his own school with the prize money and at the same time to make himself world famous.


End file.
